


The Other Farm Boy

by Legends_Trauma



Category: LOZ - Fandom, Linked Universe - Fandom, Lu - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda, linked universe au - Fandom
Genre: Akira Himekawa, Angst, Fluff, Gen, Ghanti, Legend (Linked Universe)-centric, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Marlink, Ravioli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legends_Trauma/pseuds/Legends_Trauma
Summary: The Links find themselves shifting into another Hyrule, and as they try to figure out where they may be, the heroes reminisce on their lives before their adventures, but one of them would rather not face his old life. Even so, he is about to be forced to.Join the Linked Universe boys as they travel through  Legend’s homeland, run into old friends like Ghanti and Ravio, and discover the hurt of the veteran hero’s past.
Relationships: Link/Marin (Legend of Zelda), Link/Ravio (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 155





	1. Around The Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I’m Legend’s Trauma from LU discord (artandarson on Instagram). Welcome to my very first fan fiction. 
> 
> I’ve been writing my whole life, and drawing fan art since my childhood, never though did I think to connect the two!
> 
> I decided to write this fiction because of the weekly prompt on LU discord for throwback week. “The boys tell stories around the fire reminiscing on their lives before their first adventure.”
> 
> I hope you all enjoy “The Other Farm Boy.”
> 
> If you’d like to draw a scene from the fic, please tag me! I’d love to see it!

“So, you grew up in the forest?” Twi asked as he soaked in every one of Time’s words. It was only natural for him to want to get to know Time. They were both quite certain that they were directly related, and if Twilight’s suspicions were correct, more closely related than Time himself yet realized. He really is Shade in the flesh. Twi thought to himself. The idea of it was mind-boggling, but he would readily accept it as the truth. He missed the Hero’s Shade very dearly.

“Yes,” replied Time calmly with a warm smile spread across his face, remembering the days before his first adventure, before he ever knew any more adversity than Mido picking on him. “The Kokiri brought me up as one of their own- a child protected by the Great Deku Tree.” At this the Captain chuckled and laughed until he found himself cackling. Twilight rolled his eyes. What could possibly be so funny?

“Wow. The Old Man was reared by a tree,” he finally got out amidst his snorting laugh. Wild raised an eyebrow. Usually, the teen was quite quick to laugh and poke fun, but the Great Deku Tree wasn’t exactly someone he would make fun of himself. That guardian and overseer of the forest, and in reality of all of Hyrule, was far from laughable. He had protected the Master Sword for a century and watched over the Koroks for who knows how much longer. Suddenly, a thought entered Wild’s mind which before hadn’t been there. He directed his gaze back to the battle-worn man telling his story.

“Who are the Kokiri?” asked the Champion. Just as time opened his mouth to explain, Wind butted into the conversation, with a concerned look on his face.

“You mean you don’t know?” he asked.

“Um, no.” He wasn’t sure why Wind’s look of disappointment bothered him so much- more than even Twilight’s or the Old Man’s did. Maybe because the childish disappointment felt familiar. My sister, Wild thought to himself, almost regretting the connection he had made. He reminds me of my sister. He shook away the feeling and tried to appear unfazed. “Should I?” Wind’s expression quickly transformed into an excited grin.

“Each of the Koroks used to be a Kokiri! Or so the Great Deku Tree told me,” asserted Wind, who was proud to prove he was more knowledgeable than his elders within the band of heroes. Every one of the boys turned their heads toward him, eager to hear more- Time and Wild now both especially curious.

“Can that be?” the Old Man inquired of the youngest hero.

“I mean, that is what he told me himself,” replied the boy, shrugging it off as it was no big deal when yet he knew full well that it was. “The forest spirits, Koroks as we know them, once took human-like forms in the days before the Great Sea. They took the forms they now have when the land was flooded as a way to hide and protect themselves. But those human looking Koroks must be the Kokiri you’re talking about, right?” Time’s calm smile reappeared, replacing his look of shock and curiosity.

“Yes,” he replied calmly. “Yes, they must be. It’s good to know they’re safe.”

“Let me get this straight,” began Wild as he pondered this new revelation aloud. He looked to Wind. “What you’re saying is...” maybe he shouldn’t say it. The Old Man might get mad at him. Twi would definitely be mad at him. Well, it’ll probably be worth it, right? “The Old Man lived his whole childhood, believing he was a KOROK.” The two teens burst into laughter, and the Captain joined them. Twilight, as Wild had expected, was visibly disappointed that Wild would make such a joke at their leader’s expense, and Time, though not angry at all for the joke bore some truth, blushed slightly in embarrassment.

“Well, not exactly...” was all he could muster out. Time definitely felt very much like a father to these boys, and he had grown quite accustomed to them calling him Old Man. In fact, he found it rather endearing. However, in many ways, the “Old Man” himself still felt very much like a child, and very unsure of how to handle a situation like this among teenagers. When he needed to, he could be a stern adult. When goofing off with Wind alone, he could feel very comfortable in being childlike. It was this in between that bothered him. If only Malon was here. How he wished he could talk to her. The Captain, the Sailor, and the Champion laughed on.

“Can you three stop?!” Four let the words flood out of his mouth from across the campsite like a raging sea. He didn’t even look their way. The laughter ceased immediately as each of the heroes fixed their gaze in Four’s direction. It wasn’t abnormal that Four let out his occasional bursts of anger or pride. All the boys were rather used to them by now. It was just that they always came at rather unexpected times. He looked up and caught their gaze, looking just as confused as everyone else and perhaps a bit frustrated. He stared just past them for a moment and blinked hard, as one does when they have a sudden headache. He took a breath, and apologized. “Sorry,” he said in a newly found calm and collected tone. “I, uh, wasn’t talking to you.” 

Twi sighed. The townspeople of Four’s Hyrule had warned them that he would be like this. There was really nothing the heroes could do but accept this other Link for who he was. He deserved as much respect as anyone else, if not more, for Four was young, and yet he had already saved his kingdom twice and become the most renowned blacksmith in the world at his time. 

“Way to make it weird, kid,” the Captain muttered.

“Kid?”

“You heard me.”

Four stood up and made his way over to those who had been telling stories around the fire.

Please don’t be too hard on him, Vio. I’m sure he didn’t mean it! A warm voice pleaded in his head.

No way! He meant every word. Shut him up! The flood barked back.

Vio can make his own decisions, guys. Spoke a voice as strong and yet as pure as a forest. That’s what we decided. Whoever’s in front lives their own life how they want. Remember?

At the expense of ruining the rest of ours?!

You’re the only one who tends to screw things up for us, Blue.

Four, no... Vio, let out a small smile in response to the bickering occurring in his brain. Better not to intervene. There’s no stopping Green and Blue when they’re like this anyway. I have to deal with the situation at hand. He was now standing just in front of the group around the campfire. Vio looked Warriors in the eye. 

“Firstly,” he started. “I’m not a kid, and secondly, I’m not even the one here behaving like a child.” Twi exhaled sharply, he caught Time’s eyes and the two of them smiled. Four really called just the Captain out. Brave.

“How old are you anyway?” questioned Wild who was still smiling from the hilarity of the entire conversation but didn’t dare laugh again for fear of being scolded by multiple present parties.

“Older than you.” 

“I’m a hundred and seventeen! There’s no way!” The Champion snickered slightly, but stopped himself. Laugh it off. Smile it away. He thought to himself. It hurts less that way.

“You didn’t age for a hundred of those years, therefore you are AGE seventeen.” Ok... Wild thought.. That’s fair. Wind interrupted, according to his usual practice.

“You’re older than seventeen?” he asked. He couldn’t believe it.

“Well, I was already nearly thirteen by my first adventure, and fifteen by my second,” he explained with a shrug. He was unsure why his age was so unbelievable. Sure, he was short. And yeah, Red and Blue could both be rather immature in their own ways, but he thought himself far more mature than several of the heroes with whom they were traveling, and he was certain Green, who fronted most out of any of them, carried himself appropriately for their age. “It’s been over four years since then. So, yes, I’m older than seventeen.”

“Now, I’m not very good at math,” replied Wild. “But that makes you nineteen!”

“You’re nineteen?!” Wind butted in again.

“Yes. I am. I told you when we met that I wasn’t a child.”

“I thought you just meant you weren’t the youngest!”

“No. I literally meant that I wasn’t a child.”

“Well,” the Captain said, pausing then to swallow hard, perhaps regretting his choice to underestimate Four. From where did this sudden wit and sharp tongue appear? The boy hadn’t even thought before to explain how old he was, much less so clearly and logically. Where was the rashness with which he yelled across camp only a minute ago? “That’s interesting.”

It wasn’t long before the peace among the boys was restored and they resumed their laughter and the sharing of fond memories. Four now joining the group around the fire. It was now Twilight’s turn. The ranch hand began to tell stories of the children in Ordon Village while the others listened intently. Hyrule watched them from across the campsite. He would’ve joined them, but he felt guilty. He should go check on Legend.

The Hero of Legend had taken an injury to the right arm during their last encounter with a group of lizalfos. He wasn’t hurt too badly, and by now the potion should’ve already been kicking in, but it bothered Hyrule that he had yet to join the rest of them. Walking into the boys only tent, one which Malon had made them take when they left Lon Lon Ranch and which they had set apart for use only when someone was wounded, the brunette hero saw his friend and predecessor laying down with his stare set on the tent ceiling, lost in thought. 

“Feeling any better?” Hyrule asked hopefully. The question brought Legend’s attention back to the present. He looked over at his friend and let a slight smile creep up on his face, but his eyes remained sad. He sat up.

“I’m ok,” he replied. “Just out of it is all.” 

“You should come join us outside by the fire. Not only might the warmth help you, but everyone is telling stories about themselves and their homes.” Hyrule didn’t like seeing Legend like this. He hoped joining the others might cheer him up. “Just now Twilight was telling us about the farm he used to-“

“I don’t know, ‘Rule,” Legend cut him off. “I think maybe I’ll just stay here and sleep.” He didn’t truly plan on sleeping and Hyrule knew that. He was sure that physically Legend had recovered, but he also knew that emotionally, Legend had much to recover from, wounds that dated back to before they had ever met, to before Legend was even a hero. He didn’t like to tell Hyrule about those wounds, but Hyrule still believed that even if he didn’t understand what Legend had been through, being there for him was important.

“Are you sure you wanna stay back? If you do, I won’t force you to join us, but I think it would be good for you.” 

“‘I’m sure,” Legend replied. I can’t catch a break with this kid, can I? He thought. “You know, you never bother Sky when he’s sleeping. I bet he’s out there taking a nap right now.” Hyrule’s face now boasted a friendly smile- one that was about to call Legend out on all his bs. 

“That’s because Sky is actually sleeping.” Hyrule looked at his friend, honestly rather broken in his heart because he just wanted to know what was hurting him so much. “You’re hiding.” With that he went to leave the tent. “Get some rest. Time said we’re moving again in the morning. We’ve got to figure out who’s land we’ve ended up in this time.” Now Legend sat alone. 

“Hiding,” he repeated to himself. “I guess I am hiding.”


	2. The Girl and the Apple

“So basically, we have no clue where we are?” asked Warriors as the troop of heroes hiked through the woods.

“Well,” Sky replied. “We’ve ruled out my Hyrule, Wild’s, Twilight’s realms, and we can rule out Time’s too since we were just there.”

“Unless, we’ve just been teleported to another part of Time’s Hyrule,” Four corrected him.

“That feels unlikely though,” added Wild. “Since the teleportation magic Time’s experienced is controlled by music, and the shift between realms we all experience is more…. portally?” Wild knew what he was trying to explain but was having trouble putting it into words. Until he had run into the other bearers of the spirit of courage, he really hadn’t spoken much to anyone. His anxiety usually got the better of him in that regard, but somehow, knowing they all shared one soul had helped the Champion feel immediate comfort around the other heroes. Still, finding the right words is hard when you haven’t really spoken at length with anyone in a hundred years. “What I think I want to say is that several of us have teleported places within our kingdoms before but all those modes of teleportation feel distinctly different from the way the shifting between our realms feels.”

“Actually,” Four pondered aloud. “That makes a lot of sense. I’ve traveled by fairy and by kin stone portals, and neither of those feels quite like this.” 

“What in Hylia’s name is a kin stone?” asked Legend with his usual attitude.

“They’re actually really cool! I used to collect them as a child. They’re basically these little shards and-”

“Guys!!” Wind yelled out! “I found an apple!” The boy pointed to a single red apple sitting on top of a large stone just off the path. Twilight sighed.

“Wind,” Twi replied. “We’re in a forest. Finding fruit shouldn’t surprise you.” Wind shook his head.

“Look around,” he said in response. “There isn’t a single apple tree anywhere.” As the heroes looked around they realized that Wind was right. Not an apple tree in sight. And yet, this fresh apple was left sitting beside the path. 

“Looks like we aren’t alone,” Time asserted. “Be on your guard, everyone.” The heroes tensed up. Several continued to look around to try and catch a glimpse of whoever was nearby. Legend looked around for another reason. He hadn’t noticed it at first. He hadn’t noticed for days. But the more he looked at the path and the trees, the more this Hyrule appeared to be his own. The realization hit him suddenly.

“Wind,” he said. “Toss me that apple.” Wind did as he was instructed. To some of the boys, Legend seemed to always be serious, but he had a soft spot for Wind, so the youngest hero knew that if Legend spoke to him seriously, he ought to listen. Legend stared at the apple intently and the gaze of the rest of the heroes fixed on him. He was the most experienced of all of them despite being only about the same age as Twilight. He had gone on the most adventures, been to the farthest places. The group was sure that somehow, this strange singular apple was a clue to him. Somehow, Legend had figured out where they were. “The Old Man is right. There’s a bandit in the area.” 

“You got that from an apple?” the Captain. 

“Yes.”

“Care to explain how?” Legend smirked at Warriors sarcastic comment. He relished every opportunity he had to prove himself superior to the Captain. He began to unbadage his wounded arm. Hyrule jumped.

“Legend,” he called out. “What are you-”

“It’s okay, ’Rule,” the brunette’s predecessor reassured him. “Just watch.” He took a bite from the apple. Immediately, the gash in his arm began to close up before their eyes. “The apple is magic. It was blessed by a Father at a Catholic Temple nearby who has sacred power. He’s sent me off on several of my adventures with one just like it.”

“And where do the bandits come in?” Twilight asked him, trying to decide on the best next course of action.

“Bandit,” Legend replied. “Just one. As far as I know. Although even if her whole gang was here, they’re mostly docile nowadays. After everything we dealt with in the Sacred Realm, they wouldn’t cross me. She, though…” He paused. “She knows me too well not to try and pull something funny.”

“Hang on,” Time interjected. “Did you just say you’ve been to the Sacred Realm?”

“Better question,” Warriors pried. “Her? She?”

“I think the point ought to focus on is that we now at least know where we are. This is your Hyrule, Legend, isn’t it?” said Twilight, hoping to refocus everyone. 

“Is everyone just gonna ignore the bandits part?” asked ’Rule. 

Legend answered everyone at once: “Yeah.”  
He turned around and began to lead the pack through the forest. He had done everything he could at this point to avoid taking any responsibility over the other Links. If he could stay away from any leadership role, nothing bad that happened could be blamed on him unless he was directly involved. It wasn’t even that he believed any of the others would blame him. He just knew that he could easily blame himself. If anything happened to one of the heroes while he was leading them, the guilt would eat him alive. He had enough problems as is. And yet, he thought. Here I am, being forced to lead anyway. The gods do love to torture me. No one else could get the heroes where they needed to be. They were in Legend’s Hyrule. He prayed to the only God he cared to believe in that their group would remain safe. 

*****

After a few hours of walking, Legend decided it was best if the boys set up camp. Not that it was impossible to make it to town tonight. He knew that Hyrule, Wild, Twilight, Warriors, and himself could make it there easily, but Sky had entered into his sleepy state, Wind was clearly exhausted, Four was lagging behind, and Time… Well, Legend could tell Time was in pain. None of the boys would have ever admitted that they needed to rest. They would’ve trudged along for hours, but Legend knew they needed a break, and he was going to force them, all of them, to take one. No need to separate everyone. He thought. We’d make for easier targets.

As they set up camp the heroes began to ask questions about the current situation. Where were they? Where were they going? What would they do once they reached their destination? Who was the bandit they were looking for? Or rather, was she looking for them?

Legend hated answering questions. He had the answers sure. He knew what he was talking about, but something about telling the others about his homeland and old friends felt dangerously close to telling them about himself, and he wanted to protect himself from ever having to do that. The only explanation he gave them was this.

“We’re heading south. To Kakariko Village.” 

“Kakariko?” asked Time. “Shouldn’t Kakariko be towards the north?” 

Legend paused. He had gotten this far without telling the Old Man that he too, like both Wind and Twilight, was his immediate successor in a parallel timeline. How could he dodge that question now that they were actually in his world? 

What do I even say to that? pondered Legend. Oh, remember all those years ago when you fought Ganandorf and let him into the sacred realm? Oh yeah, well, you failed and died, and no one heard even a rumor of a hero for hundreds of years, and our sacred realm turned evil, and I had to fix your screw up. 

“They moved it,” Legend settled on an answer. “There was a disaster a couple hundred years ago, and they had to relocate the village for everyone’s safety.”

“Strange,” replied the Old Man. Legend knew his wheels were now turning, but that was the safest honest explanation he could’ve given Time. He had to be satisfied with it.

“Anyway,” he said. “We’ll keep moving tomorrow. It shouldn’t be too far now. We can grab supplies there and then…” his voice began to trail off.

“Then what?” asked Twilight.

“Then we go to my place.” The answer was unenthusiastic at best. He then added in a whisper, mostly to himself, “If Ravio hasn’t destroyed it already.”

“Who?” several of the other heroes asked at once.

“If I could describe our relationship to you all, trust me, I would.” He laid down on the ground using his bag as a pillow. He chuckled at the thought of the freckled, dark-haired boy and his stupid smile. “But I can’t.” 

With that, all the boys laid down to sleep, with Twilight keeping first watch, as he had insisted he do. He couldn’t let Legend take all the responsibility for the team, whether they were in his world or not. Twi was going to help. He wanted to. He had to. It was his duty as a leader within the group to do so. 

Night watch was usually never a problem for Twi, but at some point during the night, after everyone else had fallen asleep, a strange powder filled the air. At first it merely clouded his vision. Better wake the others, he thought. Then, suddenly he himself felt drowsy. He fainted and fell. 

Not long after, Hyrule awoke to the sound of someone rummaging through the campsite. As he looked around, he saw that every bag which wasn’t currently in use as a pillow was overturned and spilled out. He caught sight of Twilight, unconscious on the ground.

“Legend,” he whispered, nudging the boy sleeping next to him. “Legend. Wake up. Someone’s here, and Twilight is out cold.” Legend opened his mouth even before his eyes.

“It’s her,” he whispered back. “Count to five. Jump up, reach for the nearest weapon. I don’t even care whose it is. Run after her, quickly. She’s fast. Ready? Count.”

Hyrule’s heart pounded. He didn’t know who they were about to face, but Legend seemed awfully serious. One... Two… Three. Four. Five.

Both Legend and Hyrule sprang up, Legend grabbing his fire rod and Hyrule his sword. The girl in front of them turned and saw them. She laughed and then suddenly disappeared. The commotion began to wake the other heroes.

“What just happened?” Hyrule asked Legend.

“Check for Twi’s crystal thing,” Legend replied as an idea formed in his mind.

“Why me?”

“Just do it, ’Rule.” It’s better if I don’t touch it.

Hyrule ran over and checked Twi for the shadow crystal. It wasn’t around his neck nor was it in his bag.

That’s strange, Hyrule thought. “Legend, it’s gone!”

“Thought so,” Legend replied. “She took it.” He looked over at the brunette and at the Champion who was now also hovering over the unconscious rancher. “You two are coming with me. Go ahead and leave Farm Boy here with the others. He’ll be fine.” They both sprang up, Wild grabbed his bow, and then the three of them set off after the thief girl.

“What exactly does this girl we’re looking for look like?” Wild asked as they ran through the dark woods. 

“Right now, if she has that crystal,” answered Legend. “Not like a girl. We’re looking for a fox.” 

“I’m sorry. What?” 

“That crystal contains powerful magic. That girl has been to a dark world, a tainted version of the sacred realm. Being in that world gave her the ability to change her form into that of a fox. The shadow crystal enables her to do it in the light realm too. That’s how she disappeared back at the camp.”

“Wow, Legend,” the brunette traveler exclaimed. “You really are a veteran.”

“Well, sure, ’Rule,” he replied. “But it doesn’t take being a veteran hero to know what that bandit is up to, it just takes knowing that bandit.” Wild pointed down the path and whispered to the others.

“There,” he whispered. “There’s a fox up ahead hiding in the underbrush. I don’t think it sees us yet.”

“That’s gotta be her then!” Hyrule whispered back excitedly. “I haven’t seen another fox since we entered these woods in the first place. I’d bet they don’t even live around here.”

“Give me two minutes,” Legend said, beginning to sneak away. “Then, chase her out from her hiding spot and back down the path. Do not, under any circumstance, hurt her.”

“Then, what did we bring weapons for?” Hyrule asked.

“She may have backup, and to be frank, I don’t care what happens to them.”

Legend snuck off and the other two heroes did as he said, hiding and waiting for a two minutes that felt like eternity. When the time came, Wild signaled to Hyrule and the two of them ran after the fox. She slipped out from the bush she had been hiding in, and ran back onto the path, for she knew full well that Link would never let his companions hurt her. But, she thought. Where is that idiot?

Suddenly, Legend jumped out in front of her, pulling a small object out of his pocket. The moon pearl. She recognized it. He threw the pearl and it hit her right in the center of her forehead. She transformed back into a Hylian before their eyes, but losing her balance fell and crashed right into Legend, leaving them both in the dirt. 

“Looks like you caught me, again, Farm Boy,” she teased. “Quite literally.”

“You’re the one who’s been following me, Ghanti.” He stood up and offered her a hand. She pushed it away and got up herself.

“Sorry for interrupting the reunion,” said Wild, who had just retrieved Twilight’s shadow crystal from the ground where Ghanti had dropped it. “But what did you just call him? Farm Boy?”

“Isn’t that what you call Twi?” asked Hyrule.

“And?” asked Legend, blushing slightly from embarrassment. “That’s what the rancher is, isn’t it?”

“Legend, did you grow up on a farm?” the traveler continued to pry, just because he knew he could.

“Of course not,” he answered. “I grew up on an orchard with my uncle. My grandparents had a farm.” Hyrule and Wild looked at each other and laughed. Ghanti chuckled too.

“Someone isn’t acting quite like himself,” she managed to get out. “If you weren’t so fragile, I might say that you’re acting more like me than like you.” 

“That’s ridiculous.” Legend rolled his eyes. “Why would I do that?”

“Admit it, Link,” she replied. “You think I’m cool. Now, since you’re obviously going to make me return all your junk, why not introduce me to your friends back at your campsite?” She started walking back down the path towards camp, and Hyrule and Wild stood there amazed. She was really just gonna waltz back into a campsite that she had stolen from. Then they remembered Legend’s words. Under no circumstance, would he let any of them hurt her. 

When all four of them arrived back at camp, Ghanti immediately took a seat. She tossed her bag of loot on the ground in front of the heroes, and began to eat their food. None of them really understood her at all. None of them except Legend.

“So, give me the rundown, Farm Boy,” she said. “Who are these losers, and when are they gonna learn to keep up?” Twi, who was now awake and quite relieved to have the shadow crystal back in his possession, spoke up.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “But did you just call him-“

“Farm Boy,” Legend answered for her. “Yes. She did. Is that a problem?” He met the rancher’s eyes with a threatening glare.

“Uh. No. I guess not,” replied Twi, not for fear of Legend, but rather because trying to argue with him about anything simply wasn’t worth the fight.

“I swear,” Ghanti butted in. “You really have just stolen my personality for show, haven’t you? Did you just decide to be dark and moody? Where’s the Link that cries for his mommy and gives things dumb names?” No one quite knew what to say.

“Let’s just say I woke up like this one day,” Legend replied. “It was born from... a nightmare of sorts, and if you’re looking for a crybaby with zero naming ability, ask for the short kid.” He gestured to Four.

“And he is?”

“Link,” Legend answered. “His name is Link. All of them are Link actually.”

“You’re all the hero with the Triforce, aren’t you?” 

“Yep.”

“Time travel?”

“Uh huh.”

“Different worlds?”

“As far as I can tell, yes.”

“I’m guessing you have no idea why the gods brought you all together.”

“Look at that. You’re four for four.”

“Perceptive, aren’t you?” asked Time.

“Sure,” Ghanti replied. “Have to be in my line of work. Besides, get tangled up in a mess with the Hero of Light, and you’ll learn you can believe in just about any crazy thing.”

“It’s Legend now actually,” her old friend corrected her. “The Hero of Legend.”

“Is that what you’ve started calling yourself? How arrogant.” She laughed at him.

“No,” he replied. “Nayru gave that name to me. She foresaw it in a vision.” Each of the heroes looked back at the self proclaimed veteran. Did he say… Nayru? Surely, he meant it metaphorically. Perhaps a priest of Nayru? He couldn’t have meant the goddess herself.

“So now you’re friends with goddesses, huh?” Ghanti asked. Clearly, she took her friend at face value. She really was willing to believe just about anything coming from Legend.

“Sure. If you revere them enough to call them that.” 

“Right. Sorry. I forgot the Farm Boy was a devout Catholic.”

“How could you? After going all the way to Cathedral just to have the Father bless that apple for me.”

“I…” She knew Link had backed her into a corner, but she was determined to lie her way out. “I already had that on me.”

“No way,” he said. “It’s my turn to be perceptive.” She swallowed hard. He could see right through her. “I’m gonna guess you’ve been following us for a while. Following me. Since we all ended up back in this version of Hyrule. You saw me get injured. You went all the way to the temple to find the Father, and came all the way back just to heal me. You intended to leave after that, but seeing that I had noticed you were near, decided to cause trouble instead.”

“You’re close,” Ghanti admitted. “Only messed up on the reason I stuck around.”

“And why is that?” 

“The crystal,” she answered. “I saw it in use, and knew it would be beneficial to me personally. I don’t just do things for you, Link. I do most things for me.”

“You saw me use it?” Twilight asked in shock.

“Oh?” Ghanti responded. “Is that supposed to be a secret? That’s fine. You all won anyway. My lips are sealed.” She stood up. “Well, I know when I’ve lost. I’ll take my leave now.”

“You aren’t going into town with us?” inquired Legend.

“Hm? No, no. I’m far too popular a lady. Posters of my pretty face everywhere. You know the feeling, Farm Boy. I’ll be off.” She started to walk away from the campsite and into the night. “Oh, and Hero of Legend,” she added. Not daring to look back and reveal her emotional state. “I do know more than you realize. I just like to tease you.” A single tear rolled down Ghanti’s cheek. “I hope you find her.” He sat in shock for a minute. Then, muttered three words and three words only, words that he’d probably regret saying in front of the others later.

“Marin is dead.”

“You’d better find proof for that,” Ghanti replied before walking farther off and disappearing again. “Goodbye, Link.”

“Goodbye, Ghanti.”


	3. The Ones We Loved Before or The Ones We Love Now

Kakariko was bustling with life as usual. Nothing seemed too out of the ordinary. No monsters. Just busy shops, cuccos clucking, children playing. Life as it ought to be. So why bring us to my world? Legend asked both himself and the gods that had over-lorded him his entire life.

The group gathered some much needed supplies in town. Shopping was especially necessary after Ghanti had consumed so much of their food in so little time. To be honest, both Wind and Wild were thoroughly impressed by her speed eating skills.

A few townspeople stopped Legend here and there, to speak to him. Many of them praised him or asked about his most recent adventures. He politely answered each person, although he would rather not have even bothered.

Hyrule was awed by the popularity of his predecessor. Of course, he had heard the stories. He really was the Hero of Legend. Everyone back in Hyrule’s time loved and cherished his memory. Still, the traveler himself had never received so much attention from his people. It almost made his close friend feel more distant than before. He became almost as untouchable in the brunette’s mind as the Hero of Legend from the tales he was told as a child, and felt less like the brother that he laid against on cold nights at camp. 

Legend himself was unaware of what was happening in Hyrule’s headspace. Firstly, because he was simply preoccupied with his own thoughts. Especially considering everything the others had learned about his personal life in the past few days, and how much more they would surely learn when they reached his home. Secondly, because he had always been rather intentional about making himself look perfect in front of Hyrule, and never considered the damage it could cause. He wanted to live up to every expectation that his successor had of him, even though he knew he was unable to. He didn’t want to disappoint him. From Legend’s point of view, being in his homeland was only making him appear more human and less mythic to Hyrule, and that was something he feared greatly.

Once the heroes had completed their shopping excursion, they set off for Legend’s home, which wasn’t far from town. It was at this point that Legend realized Hyrule was at the end of the pack. Is he avoiding me? Instead of having his usual companion by his side, Legend was blessed with a curious and zealously religious Sky to talk to. There was truly nothing Legend could think of that Sky seemed to love more than the goddess Hylia, and that sincerely annoyed him.

“Hey, Legend,” Sky asked, wearing a typical friendly smile. “Can I ask you something?”

“Well, you’re probably going to ask no matter what I say, right?” Legend replied. “So why not?”

“When we found that apple, you mentioned a Catholic Temple. Then, when that girl was at camp you mentioned the Cathedral again and she said you were Catholic.” Legend rolled his eyes. He knew where this was going. “Is that true?”

“Yeah,” he answered. Then, almost regrettably, he added: “Why?”

“Because if everything else you’ve said is true, you’ve met an actual goddess in person, and you still don’t believe in the Hylian gods.”

“Three goddesses,” he corrected. “The Three Golden Goddesses incarnated in the flesh as oracles for themselves. Four goddesses if everything you all tell me about Zelda is true, and she really is Hylia. Five is you’re right about that and also Hylia has a Lorulian counterpart. Besides that I also woke a lesser god called the Wind Fish from its sleep, and knowing that we’re all reincarnations of each other, the Spirit of the Hero of Courage, I suppose you could call all of us a god too.” Sky was amazed by the record of deities Legend had encountered. How could he be so foolish as to not believe what he had so clearly seen? 

“And yet…” Sky spoke slowly wondering how he ought to phrase what he was trying to say. “You know all these Hylian gods personally. You’ve admitted that you may be one yourself. You’re still Catholic. Why?”

“It’s not that I don’t believe the Hylian gods exist, Sky,” the veteran hero answered the very first. “I’m not stupid. I believe they’re real. I simply don’t believe in them. They have none of my faith. No devotion.”

“But that’s what I don’t understand. You’ve seen their greatness firsthand.”

“No. I haven’t. They’ve only ever failed me.” His mind raced to Koholint. Part of him wanted to forget he had ever been there, part of him never wanted to.

Sky was rather offended. How could he say that? The gods failed Legend? The gods had only ever protected Sky. Even Zelda, the goddess Hylia, herself would sacrifice anything for him.

“What if it’s you who failed them?” The bitter words spilled out of Sky’s mouth. He hadn’t intended it to sound as harsh as it did, but it did, and there was no taking his words back. Legend stopped walking for a second.

“I know I’ve failed them,” Legend answered solemnly. “I fail the gods and my ancestors every single day. I fail my descendants every day.” He tried not to let himself look over at Hyrule. “My imperfection, however, does not make them perfect. They did fail me. They do make mistakes. And for that, I refuse to devote anything to them. The gods have dragged me all over the world against my will. Teleporting me to the ends of the earth just to entertain them by saving the day over and over again. They’ve made me into their puppet, their jester. They have always taken the things and the people I loved away from me. I will never give them my worship in return for their abuse. If you knew the gods like I do, you wouldn’t put your faith in them either.”

“But I do!” Sky exclaimed. “I know Zelda. And I know she is Hylia. I’ve met lesser gods too, legendary dragons. And yet, the gods have all of my faith.”

“Then consider yourself blessed, Sky.” Legend looked back briefly at Time before turning back to the predecessor of all of them. “I take it that something happened between our eras. Something that made the gods lose trust in their chosen hero, and lose interest in our land. Regardless, I have to accept the way things are in my world now. No point in dwelling on what might have been.” Both of them grew quiet as they continued down the path towards Legend’s house. None of the others seemed to have noticed that their conversation took place at all.

“I’m sorry if I made you upset,” Sky broke the silence. “I didn’t mean to anger you. I just…” his voice trailed off.

“You just love her,” Legend finished for him. “Don’t worry about it. I know. Some people will bow before gods for love. Others forsake them for the same.” Sky looked up and caught Legend’s eyes.

“Tell me to shut up if you don’t want to answer, but it’s kind of been on everyone’s mind since last night. That Marin you mentioned, the girl who died… was she?”

“I’m not quite sure,” Legend answered. “I don’t know what we were to each other. All I know is I loved her more than I’ve ever loved anyone. Then, I lost her, and it was my fault.” Sky empathized with his friend. Maybe they did disagree about the gods, but in the end, they were still brothers, those who fought side by side. They were friends, and Legend’s pain hurt Sky too.

The two remained quiet in each other’s company while the others chatted on happily until they reached Legend’s house. It was a small cottage type house that sat on a hill. Four made a comment about it reminding him of his own home. Next to it were two signs: One which read “Hero’s Apple Farm” with an arrow pointing towards a nearby orchard of trees and another sign which was larger and written in bigger print but also much sloppier and less official looking than the other. The second sign read, “Ravio’s Shop. Weapons for Hero Types. Buy or Rent.” In smaller lettering, likely added on at a later date, it said, “Esteemed by the Hero of Legend.” 

“What’s with the sign?” asked the Captain.

“That,” Legend replied. “That is a compromise. You should’ve seen the one I made him take off of my roof.” Legend opened the door to the house, and inside a dark haired boy in a purple hooded robe was laying across the floor staring at the ceiling, hands behind his head. “Rav,” Legend called across the room. “I’m home. I brought…” He paused. Better not tell him that they’re “hero types” as he calls them.. “Friends.” 

The boy immediately turned his freckled face towards the entrance, and smiled widely. He stumbled getting up and rushed over, throwing his arms around Legend, and pulling him in for a hug. 

“Mr. Hero!” Ravio exclaimed. “I’m glad you’re back. I took excellent care of our house.”

“My house,” Legend replied. “It’s in my name.”

“I live here too,” the purple-clad boy replied. “Besides, my house in Lorule is a disaster. You gotta let me share yours.”

“Oh, trust me I know.” Legend rolled his eyes but was still embracing Ravio. “I’ve seen it.” The past few days had left Legend emotionally exhausted, and bringing the others to his house hadn’t felt like a good idea either. Even so, standing here holding Rav felt good. In some ways, he was happy to be home. “You didn’t spend all my money while I was gone, did you?” The boy finally pulled away from the hug. Still wearing a smile but more of a smug one now. 

“Not all of it.” 

Legend sighed. Sounds about right.

“Are you going to introduce us?” Time asked Legend.

“Oh. Of course. Ravio, these are… my newest traveling companions. You can learn names later.” He wasn’t quite sure exactly how to explain their present situation without throwing Ravio into full blown conman mode, so he decided to wait on giving a full explanation. “Everyone, this is Ravio-” The dark haired boy stuck one arm out to the side in front of Legend’s face and pressed his pointer finger against his lips to shush him.

“I’m his- OW,” Rav yelled as Legend bit his hand and shoved it away.

“Roommate.” Legend glared at Ravio intensely. “He’s my roommate.”

“That’s not what I was gonna say.”

“What you were gonna say is illegal in this culture and probably in their cultures and would probably end up with both of us in jail.” Ravio smirked. Looked towards the group of heroes and gestured towards Legend.

“We killed a man together.” Legend rolled his eyes at the boy for the second time in his first five minutes being home.

“Firstly, that’s not what you were gonna say. Secondly, to clarify for everyone else, he was an evil sorcerer threatening both of our kingdoms and he resurrected Ganon. Thirdly, you were almost no help.”

“I equipped you!” Rav shouted in his defense. “And offered invaluable moral support!” He smiled and quietly stared at Legend for a minute, then realizing that probably wasn’t socially appropriate with this many visitors at the house, he decided to change the subject. “I assume your bandit friend found you,” he said. “She dropped by to grab an apple the Priest could bless for you. She said you were hurt. I almost sent Sheerow out after you.”

“Yeah, she found us, and I’m fine now,” Legend answered. “Glad to hear that you almost put in the minimum amount of effort for me,” he teased.

“I mean,” Rav replied. “Sheerow was really worried about you is all.”

“Was he now?” Legend laughed. Then looked around at his weary group of friends. “Rav. Why don’t you help me prepare a spot for everyone to sleep? Then, we can all have dinner.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

The boys set to work, rekindling the fire in the fireplace, getting dinner started, spreading blankets and pillows across the floor of the one room cottage, leaving only a couple on the bed in the loft that Legend had recently built into the house for a bedroom. He’d prefer to have a little space tonight, the recent events had thrown him off, but he assumed Ravio would tag along and join him up there. 

“You sure have a lot of blankets,” Wind commented as the boys sat on the floor eating dinner.

“Well, I’d tell you most of them are Rav’s because he bought them,” Legend replied. “But I’m ninety-five percent sure I paid for every one. Which is strange, considering how much money he makes from scamming people.”

“I don’t scam anyone,” Ravio said. “My products are high quality.”

“High quality and stolen from the smith that raised you.”

“Were you apprenticed to a smith?” Four asked curiously.

“I was. I wasn’t cut out to be a smith, though.” Ravio answered. “My mother died when I was young, and my father was a common criminal who didn’t really care for me, so he left me with the smith. Never saw him again. Ran away from the smith’s house as a young teen, somehow accidentally ended up becoming the best friend of and an advisor to the princess of my land. Even tried to save her once, but I wasn’t cut out to be a hero either. Met Mr. Hero here, he helped save her and my homeland, while I filled more of a… background role. And the rest is history.”

“Sounds like you’ve had a rough past, Rav,” sympathized Time.

“Ah, it’s nothing,” he replied. “Mr. Hero’s dealt with a lot more than me, and I get by. I have a habit of gliding through life and taking the easy route when I can.” He looked over at Legend. He was present, physically. Maybe even mentally. But emotionally, he felt… distant. “Do you need to talk, Mr. Hero?” Legend met the other boy’s eyes. He nodded.

“Yeah, sorry,” he said. “We’ll be right back, guys.”

The two of them climbed the ladder to the loft. Once they reached the top, they lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Legend let out a sigh.

“What’s going on?” Rav asked him quietly and sweetly.

“I’m sure you’re sick of hearing about it, but…” He paused. “I can’t stop thinking about her. I miss her. I know I should move on though.”

“Not necessarily,” responded Ravio. “Moving on might be impossible. You can’t just undo the things you’ve been through. But you can still move forward with those experiences.”

Legend smiled. Ravio may be a coward, he thought. And a little stupid, but if he’s anything, he’s wise.

“I told Ghanti last night that Marin was dead,” Legend vented. “She told me I need proof for that, and that she hoped I’d find her. I wonder what she meant by that.”

“Well, even if Koholint was just a dream, you can’t dream of people you’ve never seen before, right? What if she is out there somewhere?”

“It wasn’t my dream though, Rav. It belonged to the Wind Fish.”

“Ok, so the Wind Fish has seen her before. She could still be alive.” Legend laid there and pondered What Ravio was telling him. Was it possible that Marin was alive? That was an important question to answer, but a better question was: Would Ravio really be ok if Link went after her? 

“What would you think?” Legend blurted out. “If I went looking for her?”

“I think you should do whatever’s going to make you happy, Link.” 

Link. It was a rare occurrence for Ravio to actually call Legend by his first name. But to Legend, that was a sign of the boy’s sincerity. How could he ever decide what to do?

A thought popped into his head. Legend knew only one person with a stable love life, and that person was Time. He had seen him with Malon back on Lon Lon Ranch. It had reminded him of the way he himself often was with those closest to him, only he typically lost those he held onto, and Time and Malon had yet to lose each other and probably wouldn’t for a long time. 

“I think I need to talk to Time.”

“Who?” Rav asked him.

“One of my friends downstairs,” Legend replied. “Is that ok?”

“That’s fine.”

Legend got up from the bed and climbed back down the ladder. He didn’t even say anything to Time. He just put his hand on his shoulder, looked him in the eye, and gestured him outside. Time followed. As they sat on Legend’s front steps Legend explained everything. How he had lost Marin. Everything she meant to him. Everything Rav meant to him. Everything Ravio had said to him just before. How he didn’t know what to do. Time gave him this advice.

“You might not realize it,” the Old Man said. “But I lost someone very close to me too. I went after her. I never found her. Even today, my wife, whom I love dearly, and I still hold onto hope that we may find my old friend one day.” He began to tear up. “You’re seeing this as too black and white of an issue, kid. I used to make the same mistake. It isn’t a matter of choosing between going after one you loved once or staying close to someone you love now. You can live now, love those you’re close to now, and still look for her, and still have hope. I know these last few days have likely been painful for you, but they should encourage you too. You have a lot of people who care about you, you just need to be willing to open up to them to see that. That girl, Ghanti, your friend Rav, all the boys in there who see you as their brother. They care about you, and if you can be brave enough, and I know you have the courage in you, letting yourself love them back is what is going to help heal you the most.” 

Legend leaned up against Time’s shoulder. Soon he found himself crying. Sobbing. He cried for a while. Then, the two of them just sat in silence together. Finally he was able to speak up.

“Thanks, Old Man,” he muttered.

“Any time,” the other replied.

They sat for a minute, taking in the sunset. Suddenly, they heard someone scream down the road. The other boys rushed out the door.

“Monsters!” called a voice. “Someone! Help!” Hyrule stood at the ready. He grabbed Legend’s arm. 

“I got this,” the brunette told his predecessor. “I’ll run ahead. If I need help, I know you’ll come.” He smiled.

“Hang on,” Legend replied. He ran inside and opened a chest full of weapons he’d collected on his travels. He knew Hyrule had a sword on him, but some extra firepower might be helpful. He pulled out the tornado rod. This will do, he thought. He tossed it to ’Rule. “It’s dangerous to go alone. Take this.” Hyrule looked straight at his friend, then down at the tornado rod in his hand, then to his own sword, then back to Legend.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “What did you just say?”

“All I mean is that if you want to take them on by yourself, another weapon might be useful. That’s all.” Hyrule smiled. Maybe Legend wasn’t so distant and mythic after all.


End file.
